This invention relates to printers and particularly ink-jet and laser type printers used with computers which are configured to provide demonstration pages which illustrate the operation thereof.
Computer printers, particularly new or popular models, are often displayed in stores, at sales presentation, at shows, exhibitions and the like, for actual demonstration and enticement for possible unit or bulk purchase. In order to demonstrate the capability of a printer (currently many of such demonstrations relate specifically to operation of ink jet and laser type printers), for features such as speed, color, resolution, and clarity, particularly related to a specific price category and intended use (e.g., professional, home, graphics design, desk-top publishing, office, etc.) the printer is often self pre-programmed to print out a pre-designed demonstration page, carefully set up to highlight the positive aspects of the printer""s capability.
These demonstration pages are undated (except for a possible copyright notice) and are rarely changed throughout the marketing run life of the printer model. At the end of the demonstration the user walks away from the printer with the demonstration page in hand which, once examined and possibly compared, is often discarded.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a printer and particularly an ink jet or laser printer with external, interfaced means for generating a demonstration printer output coupled with an intrinsic value whereby a demonstration user retains all or part of the demonstration output.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such generation means with mechanical activation means and random, sequential or a combination selection means for providing demonstration output pages with different outputs.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such demonstration outputs with both visual indication of printer capability and a redeemable premium such as a coupon.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide means for changing and/or updating the redeemable premium printout particularly if time restricted.
Generally the present invention comprises a printer demonstration adjunct device adapted for connection to an input interface of a printer such as to a serial, parallel or other input port. The device is adapted to cause the printer to print out both demonstration capability images and text, demonstrating the operation of the specific printer connected thereto. In addition, the device is adapted to cause printout of value added material, such as price-off coupons or redemption of premiums as a reward for viewing the demonstration materials, in conjunction with or integral with the demonstration materials.
The adjunct device comprises the following elements: a) a memory module, b) a logic module, c) an interface connector and d) an optional power circuit.
The memory module can be a fixed or removable, pre-programmed or programmable storage device. In case of removable memory module the adjunct device comprises a removable module or similar device having interface means for connection to the control input of the printer, and optionally is able to effect power diversion from the power supplied to the printer to power itself thereby.
The logic module comprises an address generator and sequencer, and a clock oscillator, to effect appropriate printout from stored memory and handshake logic adapted for the specific printer to which it is attached. The logic module may also contain a generator that causes selection of demonstration images randomly, sequentially or any combination of these, coupled with selected value added images, such as of coupons for various items or purchase conditions, coupons for discounts or even free selected computer hardware, software, or even the printer itself (or tie-ins with other items or services), and the like. The coupons may be time limited and accordingly the value added images must be changeable, in such embodiment, to accommodate updated images and expiration dates. The adjunct device also can be used to print a fixed, single demonstration page containing one or more value added images. The adjunct device, the logic module or part of the adjunct device may be built into one or more custom ASIC chips (application specific integrated circuit) that include all relevant functions.